tu veneno
by Auraws
Summary: ¿Que pasa si Hermione es herida, Snape la ayuda, pero Lupin se mete por medio y Draco hace de las suyas? La respuesta en este fic.
1. Chapter 1

Perdon por haberlo dejado durante tanto tiempo

Perdon por haberlo dejado durante tanto tiempo. Espero que les guste.

Todos los personajes (desgraciadamente) son de J. K. Rowling.

La historia esta situada aproximadamente en el 5º o 6º libro, no lo tengo muy claro, donde vosotros deseis.

La luna llena brillaba en el cielo, para algunos hermosa, para ellos significaba peligro. Hermione se encontraba en un claro del Bosque Prohibido, sin apenas aliento y aterrorizada. Habían recibido una llamada de socorro de los centauros y se habían lanzado a socorrerlos, tanto profesores como los mejores alumnos pertenecientes a la Orden del Fénix.

Lo que se habían encontrado había resultado espeluznante. Los centauros se defendían como podían pero los enemigos eran poderosos… una docena de hombres lobo había entrado en el Bosque Prohibido atacando a todos aquellos que se les ponían por delante.

Pues bien, cuando la lucha estaba encarnizada, Hermione había resultado herida en una pierna, y Teseo uno de los centauros se había apiadado de ella y la había subido sobre su lomo para que pudiera desenvolverse mejor.

Minutos más tarde ambos huían hacia el claro, pero fue peor: un hombre lobo se lanzó sobre el costado del centauro haciendo perder el equilibrio a Hermione, que cayó al suelo lanzando un hechizo. Otro hombrelobo saltó por encima de ella haciendole perder de vista la situación, se arrastró como pudo para tener una mejor posición, pero cuando se volvió ya no vio a Teseo por ningún sitio. Solo árboles, espesura, y la luna resplandeciente en el cielo. Intentó aguzar el oído mientras recuperaba el aliento, pero de pronto algo la aterrorizó. Veía pares de ojos rojos allí donde mirara, empezó a contar y calculó más o menos 6. ¿qué iba a hacer ella contra seis hombres lobo?.

Los lobos salieron a la luz de la luna, eran todos grandes excepto uno, que parecía apenas un muchacho. Hermione se puso en pie como pudo, con la pierna sangrando, y la varita en alto. Uno de ellos saltó hacia ella y le lanzó un petrificus totalus que le dejó en el sitio. No se le ocurría nada más, se le había quedado la mente en blanco de hechizos, quien diría que ella era la sabelotodo de Gryffindor.

De pronto, tres de ellos saltaron hacia ella, consiguió petrificar y repeler a dos, pero el tercero llegó hasta su costado, clavándola los dientes, haciendo que gritara de dolor. De pronto, vio un par de luces verdes, señal de que alguien por fin acudía a ayudarla lanzando maldiciones imperdonables. La mandíbula que la aprisionaba el costado se aflojó y la criatura cayó inerte al suelo.

Hermione solo alcanzó a ver a Severus Snape y Minerva Mcgonagall corriendo hacia ella antes de desplomarse inconsciente en el suelo.


	2. enfermeria

Muchisimas gracias por los reviws

Muchisimas gracias por los reviws!! Me animaron un montón. :)

Intentaré hacer los capitulos un poco más largos, aunque se me da mejor hacerlos cortos, pero intensos, aunque de todas maneras trataré de hacerlo a vuestro gusto.

La habitación estaba tremendamente silenciosa a pesar de encontrarse atestada de personas. Solo el tic-tac del reloj y las respiraciones acompasadas de los convalecientes rompían el aire en la enfermeria. De pronto, la señora Pomfrey y sus sonoros zuecos blancos irrumpieron en la habitación. Fue cama por cama, saludando, sonriendo, tomando temperaturas… con la mano experta de quien lleva años en esa función. La serenidad de su rostro se borró al acercarse a la última cama. Era donde se encontraba Hermione Granger, rodeada permanentemente por un grupo que rondaba entre las 2 y las 11 personas. En ese momento, la enfermera tuvo que apartar a Harry, a Ron, a uno de los gemelos y a Ginny para poder llegar hasta la enferma, sin contar con que al otro lado de la cama, esperaban con ansia el diagnóstico Neville, Luna y el gemelo que faltaba.

"Chicos, siento deciros que vais a tener que iros un rato a otro lado". Ron Weasley negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, él no se iba a mover de donde se encontraba en ese instante; pero tras una reprobadora mirada de Harry, accedió a desplazarse un par de metros, lo justo para que Madame Pomfrey con un movimiento de su varita hiciera aparecer un biombo (una cortina de estas de hospital para entendernos) para esconder a Hermione de miradas indiscretas mientras la examinaba.

La muchacha llevaba casi una semana inconsciente desde que había ocurrido el incidente. Casi todos habían resultado heridos, pero de menor gravedad, sin duda los que se encontraban en peor estado eran ella y… Teseo. El centauro se recuperaba lentamente de las mordeduras y arañazos que le habían producido las bestias. Una vez al día, el propio Dumbledore acudía al Bosque Prohibido acompañado de Snape y sus pociones para ayudar a sanarle.

Hermione no tenía heridas tan graves como para considerarlas mortales, pero la cuestión de que aún no estuviera consciente inquietaba mucho tanto a Madame Pomfrey como a los profesores.

La enfermera tras tomarla la temperatura, paso a refrescar su cuerpo con sencillos movimientos de muñeca (al mover la varita se entiende). En esas estaba cuando oyó la puerta de la enfermería y el murmullo creciente de cuchicheos se apagó al instante. Esa era la reacción que producía habitualmente en la gente Severus Snape: imponía tremendamente.

La sombra se acercó al biombo y susurró con su característica voz grave (n/a que no se a vos, pero a mí me resulta terriblemente atractiva)

"Poppy, ¿estás ahí?". En ese mismo instante el rostro afable de la enfermera apareció de entre las sombras, chocando casi con el del profesor.

"Sí, dame un minuto Severus y podrás entrar a hacer tus curas".

A pesar de que Madame Pomfrey era una gran maga experta en hechizos y plantas curativas, había tenido que aunar sus fuerzas con el profesor Snape para lograr un efecto mayor en el organismo de Hermione, ya que la mordedura de hombre lobo, no era algo que se sanara con un simple golpe de varita. La enfermera se ocupaba diariamente de los cuidados de la muchacha y cada tarde, Severus se acercaba a la enfermería para hacerla beber una poción especialmente elaborada, que únicamente duraba un día; a las 24 horas de elaborarlo la poción se evaporaba, desaparecía.

A pesar de los esfuerzos, la mejora de la muchacha era bastante lenta, las heridas iban sanando pero los ojos de Hermione seguían sin abrirse.

Poppy terminó de curar los bordes de la herida de la muchacha con sumo cuidado, era muy importante ser preciso pero sin llegar a lastimarla más; mientras un atisbo de sonrisa acudió a su cara al imaginarse la impaciencia del profesor Snape del otro lado del biombo, mientras sus "queridísimos" alumnos de Gryffindor le miraban hostilmente.

Unos instantes después cuando salió de las sombras comprobó que su suposición era cierta: los Gryffindor cuchicheaban mientras el profesor mantenía su orgullosa pose, mirando por la ventana.

"Severus" él se giró bruscamente. "ya puedes entrar". El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se deslizó hacia las sombras mientras Ron y Harry le miraban susceptibles y Madame Pomfrey se alejaba.

El profesor se colocó a un par de pasos de la cama de Hermione y la observó: pálida, ojerosa, con una ligera capa de sudor frío recorriendo su rostro a pesar de que hacía apenas unos minutos que Madame la había limpiado y aseado. Su respiración era tranquila hasta que Snape la levantó la muñeca para tomarla el pulso. Su pecho empezó a subir y bajar a toda velocidad como si el solo contacto con la tibia mano del profesor la hubiera alterado. Snape soltó su muñeca con suavidad y con un movimiento de la varita la poción se deslizó hasta los labios de Hermione haciendo que bebiera poco a poco todo el contenido del recipiente. Cuando terminó, con un gesto conciso recogió sus bártulos y limpió los labios de la paciente. Estaba de espaldas cuando oyó un suave murmullo que le sobresaltó; se giró y observó a Hermione atentamente, esperando un signo, un movimiento… nada. Se volvió de nuevo, guardando la varita en un bolsillo interior de su capa y se disponía a salir cuando volvió a oírlo, apenas un leve murmullo:

"Severus". Se volvió, casi sin poder creerlo, pero era cierto, Hermione había abierto los ojos y su primera palabra al mundo había sido su nombre.


	3. noticias

El profesor Snape se volvió bruscamente, recorrió en dos zancadas el breve espacio que le separaba de la cama de Hermione y se inclinó sobre ella

Estoy un poco trabada, así que este capítulo es un poco corto, sorry.

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, me ayudan a seguir. Por cierto, alguien sab como se lanzan los retos esos para escribir? Porque a mi me gustaría hacer un par de peticiones :)

Grace chicas, espero que os guste.

Aura.

El profesor Snape se volvió bruscamente, recorrió en dos zancadas el breve espacio que le separaba de la cama de Hermione y se inclinó sobre ella. La muchacha respiraba con normalidad, pero continuaba con los ojos cerrados. Cuando el profesor ya pensaba que todo había resultado una absurda paranoia de su mente, Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, y volvió a susurrar "Profesor" intentó moverse en la cama y una mueca de dolor surcó su rostro. El profesor se volvió y asomó la cabeza por el biombo:

"Tú, Potter, avisa inmediatamente a la señora Pomfrey" el profesor volvió junto a Hermione mientras observaba su rostro pálido y demacrado.

"Profe… sor" murmuró Hermione entrecortadamente, el hombre asintió con la cabeza animándola a continuar "siento… haberle llamado por… su nombre con tan… ta confianza… pero ha sido agrada… ble ver una cara conocida al despertar… después de… después de…"

"¿lo que pasó?" Hermione asintió levemente.

La enfermera tardó apenas unos segundos en recorrer la habitación y situarse junto a Severus al lado de la muchacha.

"Cariño, has abierto los ojos, ¿cómo te encuentras" a pesar de que la mujer solía ser algo seca con los alumnos tenía un especial cariño a Hermione, ya que la había cuidado durante bastante tiempo cuando fue petrificada por la serpiente.

"No muy bien". Snape se inclinó y la tomó la muñeca, de nuevo la respiración de Hermione se agitó y sus púpilas se dilataron, fijando su mirada en el rostro serio del profesor. Con una mueca de estupor la señora Pomfrey rodeó la cama hasta situarse en el lado derecho y retirando las sábanas y la ligera camisa de dormir de la muchacha observó la herida: un semicírculo con marcas de dientes recorría el costado derecho de Hermione, la herida aunque sin sangrar estaba abierta y ennegrecida. Madame Pomfrey sacó la varita y murmuró unas palabras… no produjo ningún efecto, se acercó a la mesa que había al lado de la cama de Hermione y cogió una pequeña campanita de metal, la agitó, ningún sonido salió de ella, pero a los pocos instantes la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Dumbledore y McGonagall aparecieron allí.

"Al contacto: dilatación de pupilas, aumento de pulsaciones y respiración superficial" susurró Snape. Dumbledore y él cruzaron unas palabras en susurros mientras las mujeres les escuchaban atentamente. Dumbledore preguntó algo a Poppy y ella asintió.

"Hermione tenemos que decirte algo" dijo Dumbledore con su habitual voz calmada. La muchacha se incorporó en la cama.

"Es mi herida ¿verdad?. ¿Me estoy convirtiendo o algo así?" La chica miró al profesor que asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Un gesto de horror surcó el rostro de Hermione, y automáticamente se desmayó.


	4. susto

Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4.

¿CÓMO SABIAS LO DE LA SALIVA CLOE?? Era justo la idea que había tenido.

Grace Cloe, Laura, Amaia, Marina!, Ayra16, Kambrin y Sevkrissrem, muchos

Después de que Dumbledore le explicara la situación a Hermione, esta se sintió tremendamente triste y asustada. No iba a ser exactamente una mujer lobo porque el mordisco no había llegado a descarnar los músculos, y porque Severus y Poppy se habían encargado de intentar frenar el proceso, pero a pesar de todo, se encontraba en un estado delicado, porque era como… un cachorro de lobo, porque a pesar de todo lo explicado anteriormente, la saliva del animal sí se había mezclado con la sangre de la muchacha, produciendo un efecto mágico en su organismo".

"Creo que lo más adecuado en estos momentos es que abandones tu habitación durante una temporada, al menos hasta que sepamos que repercusiones puede tener…". Le dijo Dumbledore a Hermione, ella asintió con la cabeza pesarosa, las palabras no acudían a su boca, se había quedado sin habla.

Una semana después fue trasladada a una habitación cercana a la torre de astronomía de la profesora Trewlaney. Se trataba de una habitación circular, por lo que todos los muebles eran de esa forma.

Era la primera mañana que iba a acudir a clase desde que había ocurrido el incidente. Se desperezó entre las sábanas, estirándose durante unos segundos, pero al instante saltó de la cama con una energía muy común en ella, pensando en todo lo que tendría que recuperar de las clases, a pesar de que les había pedido diariamente a Harry y a Ron que le pasaran los deberes de las diferentes asignaturas, aunque por supuesto en algunas de ellas no había tenido el material suficiente como para realizarlo, por ejemplo en pociones ;).

Se lavo la cara y las manos, se puso el uniforme y se recogió el pelo en una coleta. Suspiró mirándose al espejo, un nerviosismo irracional la embargaba, así que respiró un par de veces más para tranquilizarse.

Después se puso la capa por encima y salió de la habitación. Tardó un poco más que otros días en recorrer el pasillo, porque la habitación estaba un poco más alejada del Gran Comedor que la sala común de Gryffindor. La tardanza provocó que cuando llegó, todos sus amigos habían desayunado ya y solo quedaban unas 20 personas, ninguna de su casa. Hermione resopló contrariada, tomó un par de tostadas de una fuente y pegó un trago a un zumo de calabaza y salió con paso rápido hacia su primera clase del día: Historia de la Magia.

Corrió por los pasillos con la mochila al hombro y la varita de la mano izquierda. Los alumnos ya entraban en las clases y Hermione no les prestó atención, hasta que entró de sopetón en su clase. Respiraba con dificultad por la carrera que se había pegado, y de pronto, percibió que el aire se llenaba de diferentes olores… a especias, a sudor, a colonias… y sobretodo… a sangre… Ron se acercó a ella para darle la bienvenida, y la dio un leve beso en la mejilla, pero Harry, mucho más efusivo la rodeó entre sus brazos, apretándola contra él. Hermione notó casi como si pudiera tocarlo, como el corazón de su amigo bombeaba su sangre que fluía por todo el cuerpo, y algo en su cuerpo cambió, acercó su nariz al cuello del muchacho notando su olor masculino, y una sensación de poder y de salvajismo se apoderó de ella. El muchacho se apartó con un sonrisa, en ese momento ella soltó la mochila, la varita y saltó encima de su amigo, derribándole, cayeron los dos al suelo, y en ese breve espacio, Hermione clavó los dientes en el hombro de Harry, sintiendo con satisfacción como la sangre del muchacho llenaba su boca. Oía gritos y tumulto a su alrededor, sentía la respiración de Harry bajo su pecho, pero no la importaba, el sabor de la sangre era algo que la llenaba demasiado como para recaer en nada más. Pero de pronto, oyó el grito de una voz conocida, una voz que la caló hasta lo más hondo: Ron Weasley la llamaba con desesperación. Hermione se apartó de Harry tan veloz como había saltado minutos antes sobre él. Le miró el rostro, pálido por la pérdida de líquido, y observó a Ron que la miraba entre preocupado y asqueado por la sangre que goteaba del rostro de su amiga. Alargó la mano para tocarla, pero ella se apartó, repentinamente cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, y llevándose las manos a la cabeza salió del aula a toda velocidad, atravesando al profesor Binns (es un fantasma) que ni siquiera recayó en ella.

Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y se perdió por el castillo.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando ya había oscurecido y Severus volvía de una de sus clases de pociones, pensando en sus cosas, oyó un sollozo en el pasillo de las mazmorras. Sacó la varita y murmuró un "lumus", lo que vio enterneció un poco su pétreo corazón: en la puerta de su despacho, acurrucada y llorando tapada por su maraña de pelo se encontraba Hermione Granger.

"Señorita Granger, ¿se puede saber…?". Cuando la muchacha levantó la cabeza y el profesor pudo ver su rostro, con la sangre seca aún en su barbilla, el rostro del profesor cambió. "Pase a mi despacho, Granger. Será mejor para todos que me explique exactamente que ha ocurrido".

Hermione se levantó, alisó algo avergonzada su falda y entró en la oscura sala, tras el profesor Snape.


	5. es peor de lo que imaginaba

Capítulo cinco

Capítulo cinco.

Gracias Kaixo, Cleoru Misumi; Kambrin Potter y Cloe.

A las preguntas:

1 Se que los hombres lobo no se lanza a por la sangre, pero se alimentan de carne no?, pues Hermione ve a Harry como una presa, como si fuera una leona cazando en el desierto; no como un amigo. Y bueno, esta en plena efervescencia lobuna cosa que ayuda un poco.

2 Tranquilidad, la relación de Severus y Hermione no va a ser un aquí te pillo y luego jamas te vuelvo a ver, sera con relax y con sus momentos importantes, y… weno cosas que ya se desvelarán más adelante.

Espero que os guste.

1234567890123425346748469

Nada más entrar en el oscuro despacho del profesor, Hermione sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo se relajaba. El ambiente era frío, apenas lucían unas velas en un rincón, pero a pesar de todo, resultaba… algo acogedor, no había ningún tipo de objeto personal en la habitación: no había fotos, ni cajas, ni nada. Solo pociones, un armario, un escritorio y una silla tras él, en la que se acomodó el profesor. Movió la varita y un cómodo sofá apareció ante Hermione, que se sentó insegura.

Con otro movimiento certero, las manchas de la ropa y el mentón de la muchacha desaparecieron. Ella murmuró un gracias apagado.

"y bien señorita Granger, puede explicarme ¿qué es lo qué ha pasado?, ¿por qué usted tan… digamos alterada?".

"pues… pues…" los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, pero respiró hondo para tranquilizarse un par de veces y continuó. "pues estaba en clase de Historia, cuando empecé a… oler muchas cosas… a oler… a sangre, y bueno, cuando Harry me abrazó pues… noté su corazón latir y… fue como si me hubieran puesto un filete en el plato".

El rostro de Snape no se inmutó pero se quedó pensativo. Bajó la cabeza para rebuscar un momento en un cajón, mientras el pelo tapaba su semblante. Hermione sintió un escalofrío que atribuyó al ambiente de la mazmorra.

"Es decir, que sintió deseos de… ¿merendarse al señor Potter?". Preguntó sin dejar de buscar en el cajón.

"sí, es decir, no, bueno, no lo sé, depende del sentido que le atribuya".

"¿y qué sintió en el momento de la mordedura?". Alzó la cabeza por fin y observó a Hermione con una inescrutable mirada, mientras ocultaba algo entre las manos.

"¿perdón?" preguntó la muchacha desconcertada. Qué había sentido… era algo que no se había planteado.

"pues es sencillo señorita Granger" dijo Snape secamente "¿qué sintió? ¿ansia? ¿repulsa? ¿asco? ¿miedo? ¿placer?".

"pues… no lo tengo muy claro… supongo que placer y ansia de más".

"¿y que fue lo que hizo que se detuviera?". Hermione se sonrojó visiblemente y cruzó las piernas, apoyando las manos recatadamente en su regazo.

"La voz de Ron Weasley".

"Ajá" dijo el profesor "pues bien, creo que vamos a tener que aumentar la dosis de la poción matalobos (la que retrae el efecto de la mordedura, es decir, la que impide que el hombre lobo se transforme) porque me parece que esa mordedura la está afectando más de lo que creíamos en un principio"

"Pero… pero".

Snape y Hermione salieron del despacho del primero, y se encaminaron hacia la enfermería. Recorrieron los pasillos a la luz del atardecer, casi de noche.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería el profesor de pociones abrió la puerta y dejó pasar caballerosamente a Hermione (también para controlar su reacción en el momento en el que viera a más de una persona a la vez, ya que su instinto de lobezna se estaba "desarrollando"), lo primero que vio la muchacha fue a la señora Pomfrey inclinada sobre Harry, que estaba, aunque algo más colorido que como ella lo recordaba, pálido.

Hermione quiso darse la vuelta y se encontró con el pecho del profesor de pociones (weno, el pecho, no sé como de alta os imaginais a Hermione, pero vamos que se chocó contra él). Alzó los ojos y se encontró con los de él, impertérritos… ella se volvió de nuevo, observó de nuevo a Harry que ya entrecerraba los ojos gracias a la poción somnífera que le había dado la señora Pomfrey para que pudiera dormir.

La enfermera se acercó a ellos y Severus murmuró unas palabras en su oído. Poppy asintió:

"sígueme, Hermione, querida". Los tres se movieron hasta el lugar donde había pasado Hermione casi dos semanas después del incidente. La señora Pomfrey volvió a extender el biombo para ocultarlos de miradas indiscretas y le pidió a Hermione que se sentara sobre la cama. La muchacha se sentó y se recostó sobre el almohadón.

"Ahora, cariño, vas a tener que beberte la poción que te dé Severus, no te asustes, probablemente esto te produzca un poquito de dolor, pero va a ser mejor para ti. Venga".

Severus sacó de la manga de su túnica una pócima de color verdoso, relucía a la luz de la temprana luna, y a Hermione le produjo un escalofrío. Temblorosa alargó la mano y cogió el recipiente. Lo olisqueó durante unos instantes… olía agradable… no llegaba a reconocerlo pero no era desagradable… bebió un poco y lo paladeó… sabía a menta… no sentía ningún tipo de dolor, así que, envalentonada, se colocó de nuevo el frasco en los labios y se lo tragó de golpe. En un principio no ocurrió nada, notó como el líquido bajaba por su garganta, sin más. Pero de pronto, un calor increíblemente fuerte recorrió su cuerpo, mandando espasmos a todas sus extremidades. Lanzó un aullido ensordecedor y se retorció, moviéndose por toda la cama. Madame Pomfrey lanzó un hechizo y unas cuerdas la ataron de pies y manos. No fue suficiente, a los pocos instantes las rompió. Volvieron a amordazarla pero de nuevo, la bestia que habitaba en su interior volvió a deshacer las cuerdas. Severus se lanzó sobre ella, exhibiendo una fuerza que pocos hubieran pensado que el profesor poseía. La tomó de las muñecas, y la aprisionó con su cuerpo contra la cama, mientras notaba como su fuerza hacia mayor efecto porque la poción estaba realizando su función. Las púpilas de Hermione volvieron a su origen y el cuerpo dejó de sufrir espasmos y poco a poco, Severus fue cediendo la presión en las muñecas, hasta que Hermione cerró los ojos exhausta.

"Es peor de lo que pensaba" murmuró Poppy y Severus asintió, alejándose unos metros de su alumna.


	6. respirando

Hermione dormía enroscada sobre la cama

Hermione dormía enroscada sobre la cama, ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa o se había cubierto con las sábanas, simplemente se había recostado allí. Su respiración era tranquila… la poción matalobos había hecho su efecto, reduciendo al engendro que comenzaba a habitar en su interior. A su lado, vigilando su sueño, estaban la señora Pomfrey y Snape, el último tenía un arañazo en la cara, fruto de su "lucha" con Hermione.

"¿cómo crees que está evolucionando?".

"parece que mejor. Pero tengo la impresión de que el mordisco la ha afectado más de lo que pensabamos. Esa reacción frente a la "carne" humana, la excitación de la caza…".

"lo sé, creo que vamos a tener que aumentar la poción matalobos o tendremos que aislarla". El profesor de pociones asintió con seriedad, mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón pensativo.

"voy a echar un vistazo, para ver como se encuentran el resto de alumnos, ahora vuelvo".

"Está bien" dijo el profesor. La enfermera se alejo. Snape se palpó el arañazo con los dedos, suavemente, e hizo una mueca de dolor.

1234495832q468713948671'487614891609486

Harry ya tenía los ojos abiertos cuando la señora Pomfrey pasó a su lado:

"Potter, ¿cómo te encuentras, chiquillo?" Preguntó la enfermera descubriendo su hombro y observando atentamente la herida. Pasó un paño sobre la misma dejando un rastro dorado sobre la piel.

"Bueno, he estado mejor" el muchacho esbozó una sonrisa cansada. "¿qué es lo que puede contarme? Sea sincera por favor"

"bueno, la herida es algo profunda, pero te recuperarás, gracias a Merlín, en el momento en que Granger te mordió aun no estaba convertida, y eso implica que no tú no te convertirás, puedes estar tranquilo. Ahora relájate e intenta volver a dormirte".

Mientras Madame Pomfrey atendía a Harry Severus se adormecía en el sillón, los párpados le pesaban y poco a poco fue inclinando la cabeza, hasta quedar dormido.…

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero al despertar notó el cuerpo entumecido. No abrió los ojos recreándose en la sensación del despertar. Repentinamente notó… una respiración frente a su rostro. Abrió lentamente los ojos mientras intentaba buscar la varita en los pliegues de la capa; pero una mano le detuvo en el último instante.

"No, no, no, no… profesor, no creo que vaya a necesitar la varita en este momento". Severus abrió los ojos por completo. Hermione se encontraba apenas a unos centímetros de su cara, estaba inclinada, apoyando la mano izquierda en la rodilla del profesor, y la derecha la retenía en la muñeca de Snape.

"Señorita Granger, no creo que esto sea una buena idea". Hermione soltó una suave carcajada y movió la nariz, oliendo el cabello de Severus.

"no creo que estés en posición de decirme si esto es una buena idea" acortó la distancia más aún y posó las manos en sus hombros, y entonces… empezó a sacudirle con fuerza. "Severus, Severus, SEVERUS" Snape abrió los ojos y se encontró a Dumbledore. El profesor de pociones sacudió la cabeza, consiguiendo que el cabello cayera sobre sus ojos durante unos instantes, ocultando su turbación.

Se levantó de la silla y miró a su alrededor: Poppy, Dumbledore y Mcgonagall estaban en la habitación. Hermione seguía dormida.

¿qué tal? ¿qué os parece? Sé que es super corto, pero necesitaba empezar a entrar en acción.


	7. el especialista

Gracias por los comentarios, Laura, Kambrin Potter, Cleoru Misumi y Cloe perdona por lo corto que es el capítulo

Gracias por los comentarios, Laura, Kambrin Potter, Cleoru Misumi y Cloe perdona por lo corto que es el capítulo

Por cierto Kambrin Potter me has dado una idea sin darte cuenta, gracias :) ya podrás leerlo.

Se levantó de la silla y miró a su alrededor: Poppy, Dumbledore y Mcgonagall estaban en la habitación. Hermione seguía dormida.

"Acércate, Severus" le murmuró Mcgonagall. "Poppy nos estaba contando la reacción de Hermione a la poción matalobos".

"Sí, ha sido tremendamente fuerte, creo que está más afectada de lo que pensábamos".

"Pero tú dijiste" le interrumpió Minerva "qué tal y como estaba la herida, podríamos llegar a remitir casi por completo su licantropía".

"Lo sé, pero quizá me equivocara. Ella no es una mujer lobo, es… es… es un engendro sediento de sangre, con la misma necesidad de cazar que un lobo, pero si llegar a convertirse en él".

"Pues, si tú no lo tienes muy claro, Severus, creo que deberíamos llamar a un experto en la materia".

12324029719384'198341'80570457'2489057'12489057'15710750293475

Hermione volvió a las clases, con una mayor dosis de poción en sangre: tenía que acudir todas las mañanas y todas las noches al despacho del profesor Snape para que este controlara sus ataques de furia a la hora de tomar el preparado: se golpeaban, se arañaban… una tarde en un de estos momentos, Snape inmovilizó a Hermione, abrazándola por la espalda, la muchacha intentaba zafarse pero lo único que conseguía era enredarse más en el abrazo de Snape. Cuando la rabia fue pasando, fue sustituida por un extraño sentimiento de cercanía hacia el profesor, solía sentir eso a menudo, últimamente cada vez que pasaba uno de sus "ataques". Se separaron lentamente. Hermione se volvió y miró a los ojos a Severus… el silencio se hizo en la habitación.

En los últimos días las miradas se habían convertido en algo habitual. Ambos sabían que algo estaba cambiando… pero se negaban a reconocerlo. Severus se volvió y se sentó en la silla, tras su despacho, poniendo claramente espacio entre ambos. Estiró la mano y señaló cortésmente la silla. Hermione se acercó. No le había contado a nadie el cambio del profesor, pero sabía que el que él se mostrara más amable, aunque sin abandonar su pose fría provocaba algo en su interior. Sonrió agradecida y se sentó. No tenía muy claro como tenía que actuar con él. Cruzó las piernas y se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara inocentemente. Severus la observaba.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la inexistente conversación.

"Adelante" la voz de Severus fue grave y rota, y carraspeó para que volviera a su tono normal (suspiro, me encanta) "ADELANTE" dijo un poco más alto.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Dumbledore y un hombre cubierto con una capa.

"Querido Severus, siento interrumpirte"

"No interrumpes nada, Albus" contestó Snape cortante.

"Bien, Hermione hemos traído a alguien que puede ayudarte". El desconocido bajó la capucha de su capa revelando a…

…

…

…

…

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO… MUAJAJAJAJA

No, no soy tan mala…. Revelando a Remus Lupin. Hermione emocionada, se lanzó a sus brazos como una niña.

Así, Hermione pasó de estar custodiada por el profesor de pociones, a pasar las horas muertas con el ex profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Daban largos paseos por el lago, mientras hablaban durante horas.

"Pero Remus, hay algo que no comprendo" le decía Hermione al hombre mientras caminaba junto a él "¿por qué sufro esos ataques tan a menudo si ni siquiera estoy convertida?"

"Verás Hermione, eso es sencillo, eres como un lobato en la adolescencia, es decir, se forma un conjunto entre tus hormonas y que hay algo exterior que quiere mantenerlo en su sitio"

"No lo comprendo"

"Verás, es como… bueno el ejemplo no es muy bueno, pero piensa en los gemelos, como cuando quieres hacer un travesura y sabes que te pueden pillar, pero a pesar de todo lo haces, pues exactamente lo mismo. Simplemente el lobo de tu interior quiere salir, porque todavía no le has dejado hacer nada, y tiene ganas de hacer travesuras. Lo que tienes que hacer es seguir tomando la poción con regularidad y con el tiempo sabremos como evolucionas"

"¿Y cuando lo sabré? Tiempo es algo demasiado amplio"

"Bueno, pues de momento tendremos que esperar hasta la luna llena, que es dentro de cuatro días, ese es un momento crucial".

Lupin abrazó a la muchacha por los hombros mientras la recostaba contra su pecho.

MIENTRAS, desde la torre de lechuzas o desde cualquier otro rincón, Severus les observaba, sintiéndose de nuevo como en los años de juventud en Hogwarts.

12104574517'49571'0457'485712'9485712'9578

Los días preferentes a la luna llena pasaron rapidísimo. Hermione ya ni siquiera pasaba por el despacho de Severus, porque Lupin se encargaba de recoger la poción para administrársela a la muchacha, al fin y al cabo ¿quién mejor para controlar a una niña lobo que un hombre lobo?.

Severus por supuesto no pudo poner pegas, porque… ¿que excusa iba a poner a Lupin? ¿qué deseaba pasar más tiempo con Hermione? Las preguntas que surgirías después de esa afirmación serían indiscretas y demasiadas.

Pero a pesar de todo, el día antes de la luna llena, en la clase de pociones, Hermione, increíblemente para ella, mezcló mal un par de ingredientes, Severus vio la oportunidad perfecta:

"Señorita Granger, 10 puntos menos por mezclar mal los ingredientes, y esta tarde está castigada en mi despacho. A las 8".

"Pero…"

"20 puntos menos para Gryffindor. ¿tiene algo más que decir?"

A Hermione se le cayó el alma a los pies, Severus volvía a ser igual de frío que antes con ella.

Salió al pasillo al terminar la clase, y mientras Ron y Harry se adelantaban hacia el gran comedor, ya que Ron se moría de hambre como siempre; Hermione se paró a hablar unos minutos con Lupin. Hablaban juntos, como contándose un secreto, y Hermione soltó una carcajada que Severus oyó desde el aula, por donde salían los últimos Slytherins. Entonces, Hermione sufrió un pequeño mareo, y tuvo que recostarse contra la pared, el pasillo la daba vueltas.

"Hermione, ¿estás bien". Lupin cogió la cara de la muchacha con las dos manos, volteándola hacia él. En ese momento, Severus salió de la clase.

UNA RACIÓN DE CELOS NUNCA VIENE MAL NO??.

SUGERENCIAS, TOMATAZOS, ETC EN LOS REVIWS, GRACE. Aura.


	8. castigo

Severus daba vueltas como un león enjaulado en su despacho

Gracias por los comentarios y los tomatazos : ) Jo, Cloe siento que no te guste que vaya tan rápido, pero es que no sé como ir más despacio, creo que por muy frio que sea Snape sigue siendo humano, y… pues no sé, si teneis alguna sugerencia que hacer, la escucho.

Aura.

Este capítulo es de prueba, si os gusta le dejo, pero no me convence mucho, porque esta relación va muy deprisa, entonces, leedlo y sino os convence, como a mí, lo cambio que no me cuesta nada.

Y ahora, a leer!! :)

Severus daba vueltas como un león enjaulado en su despacho. Había intentado seguir manteniéndose alejado de ella, había intentado seguir siendo frío, tratarla como una alumna más, pero no podía. De nuevo, sentía como si le estuvieran robando la vida, la mujer que deseaba, de nuevo los merodeadores, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba ellos se cruzaban en su camino estropeándole los planes, pero no, ah no!, esta vez no iba a ocurrir igual que las otras, esta vez no se iba a dejar hundir por ese… ese… chucho repulsivo.

Se sentó en la silla y se volvió a levantar dando vueltas por el despacho, eran las 8 menos 10 y llevaba horas dando vueltas.

Se sentó en la silla y cogiendo una pluma empezó a escribir la receta de una poción.

Mientras en su cuarto, Hermione se miraba y se remiraba al espejo, por mucho que el profesor de pociones volviera a ser frío con ella, no podía evitar pensar en la cercanía que habían tenido días antes, cuando la "salvaba" de sí misma; recordó los brazos de Snape alrededor de su cuerpo para tranquilizarla y... Se colocó la falda y cambió por decimonovena vez de peinado. Se había maquillado y después se había lavado la cara, para dos minutos después volverse a maquillar y volverse a frotar con jabón. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta sencilla y se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación, eran las ocho menos diez.

Hermione recorrió los pasillos y llamó a la puerta de la mazmorra del profesor con el pulso acelerado.

"Adelante" la muchacha suspiró intentando tranquilizar sus nervios y entró en la habitación. Encontró a Severus sentado tras la mesa. "Siéntese" la dureza era palpable en la voz del profesor.

Hermione entró, y de nuevo sintió el cambio de temperatura del lugar.

"Señorita Granger, tendrá que ordenar y clasificar los siguientes ingredientes." Con un movimiento de varita la mesa del profesor se llenó de ingredientes.

Hermione sacó una pluma y la mojó en el tintero, y comenzó a rellenar el papel con el nombre de los elementos.

Un par de horas pasaron, sin que pasara nada fuera de lo común, Hermione clasificaba y rasgueaba el papel con la pluma, mientras Severus daba vueltas a su alrededor sin decir nada.

Cuando el último ingrediente fue embotellado, Hermione se volvió y miró al profesor que la observaba:

"Muy bien señorita Granger. Puede retirarse". La chica algo sorprendida se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando ya tenía la mano en el pomo la voz de Severus la detuvo.

"¿qué ha pasado en el pasillo esta mañana, granger?".

"¿Perdón?". Ella se volvió.

"¿Qué si se puede saber que hacías con ese chucho en medio del pasillo con todos los alumnos?". Dijo él levantándose y dando un par de pasos hasta quedar delante de la

"Creo que no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida Severus" dijo ella, sorprendiéndose a sí misma y él por lo tranquila y friamente que había hablado, abrió la puerta y desapareció por el pasillo sin ni siquiera cerrarla.

El profesor de pociones dudó un instante, pero en un par de zancadas había alcanzado a su alumna en el oscuro pasillo. No dijo nada, simplemente la tomó del brazo y la volteó, para que quedara frente a ella. La luna entraba por un pequeño resquicio entre las rocas, arrojando sus rayos sobre el rostro inquieto de la muchacha, que observaba los oscuros ojos de Snape esperando una respuesta. El profesor se acercó a ella, y sin tocarla se inclinó unos centímetros sobre el rostro de la muchacha…

De pronto, unos pasos interrumpieron el momento, Draco Malfoy apareció en el pasillo.

"Profesor Snape" Dijo arrastrando las palabras "tengo que hablar con usted".

Snape no contestó, pero Hermione lo hizo por él:

"Sí, claro, yo… ya me iba".

Y se alejó por el corredor.

Preguntas al respecto:

¿prefieren que se lance él o ella? ¿quieren que haya más raciones de celos? ¿desean una mini relación o algo más por parte de Lupin antes, entre o después de Severus? ¿Qué aparezca Ron harry o alguien más por ahí?

Elijan su menú, será escuchado.


	9. conversacion, llanto y

Muchisimas muchísimas muchísimas gracias por los comentarios gente

Muchísimas muchísimas muchísimas gracias por los comentarios gente!! Me animaron un montón. Después de hacer recuento de las proposiciones de menú, he contabilizado que la gran mayoría de vosotros quiere que se lance severus; quiere que haya algo con lupin y quiere que la historia sea un poco más lenta.

Weno, después de considerarlo todo y daros las gracias por vuestras ideas, en especial a Cloe y a Shemaine S B Snape por darme ideas de cómo seguir la historia, este capítulo os lo dedico.

Mis ojos siguen atentos a todas vuestras sugerencias.

Y ahora a leer!!

Draco estaba en el despacho del profesor de pociones, intentando que escuchara algo de lo que decía, pero el muchacho era plenamente consciente de que Severus no le hacía el menor caso.

Por decimoquinta vez intento hacerle la misma pregunta:

"Profesor, por favor, creo que…" el chico se interrumpió al ver que Snape susurraba algo.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó el rubio sorprendido de que por fin le hiciera caso.

"He dicho que te retires Malfoy".

"Pero…"

"ERES SORDO O ESTÚPIDO, HE DICHO QUE TE RETIRES MALFOY"

El joven se retiró desconcertado, sin saber muy bien en que había errado para que su profesor preferido le tratara de semejante manera. Quizá tuviera algo que ver con… sacudió la cabeza y continuó andando hacia su casa.

Severus decidió irse a la cama. Se desvistió lentamente con la cabeza en otra cosa, se puso el pantalón del pijama y se metió entre las sábanas. No consiguió cerrar los ojos ni por un momento, la voz de Hermione repitiendo "Creo que no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida Severus" se le clavaba una y otra vez en el cerebro. Después de unas cuantas vueltas en la cama, de haberse levantado y haberse vuelto a tumbar, decidió que tendría que hacer algo.

Hermione estaba enroscada en una manta junto a la ventana, cuando oyó que algo golpeaba la misma. Se asomó y vio a una pequeña lechuza con las alas moteadas de negro. Abrió la ventana y el animal revoloteó por la habitación hasta posarse a sus pies. Le ofreció una pata y ella, después de darle un par de palmaditas en le cabeza agradecida, desenrolló el mensaje.

_Te espero dentro de media hora en el patio oeste._

_S.S._

Media hora después, como un clavo, Hermione esperaba entre las sombras. No se había encontrado a nadie en los pasillos, cosa extraña a las dos de la mañana, cuando siempre solían patrullar. A pesar de todo, empezaba a inquietarse. ¿y si todo era una broma?. A los pocos segundos, una figura oscura apareció en el patio (para que os hagáis una idea, desde donde sale volando Black, donde ron y harry intentan pedir a unas chicas de Francia que vayan con ellos al baile… ahí vale? Ósea que está al aire libre y tal, para los que no se hayan echo a la idea) observó unos segundos a su alrededor y entonces se dirigió con paso seguro hacia donde se encontraba Hermione.

"Hola profesor Snape" dijo Hermione con frialdad.

"Me alegra que hayas venido" contestó Snape sin hacer caso del tono de la muchacha.

"No tenía otra opción, ¿no?".

"Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que ha ocurrido antes".

"¿de qué? ¿de cómo eres capaz de inmiscuirte en mi vida privada?"

"No, yo no me inmiscuyó querida, yo simplemente… yo quería… yo… YO NO TENGO PORQUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES" Contestó el profesor a la defensiva.

"¿ah no? ¿Y entonces porque tengo que darte explicaciones yo a ti? Tú no eres nada mío" Las palabras de la chica se clavaron como cuchillos en el corazón de Severus.

"Sí, es cierto, tienes toda la razón, yo, no soy nada tuyo, no sé…" se llevó un segundo las manos a la cabeza intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden "no sé que demonios estoy haciendo". Se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Entonces Hermione, arrepentida por su pésima actuación corrió tras él "No, yo, Severus, espera, lo siento, espera" y se interpuso y su camino "Yo siento haber sido tan hostil, es que no me esperaba…."

"Olvídalo, lo mejor es que lo olvidemos"

"Pero Severus"

"Pero nada, eres una niña consentida y asustada y yo en estos momentos no tengo tiempo para invertir en ti, ¿quieres más detalles o con eso es suficiente?"

"No" dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos "es suficiente".

Y en ese momento se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, perdiéndose en la noche.

Corría sin ver por donde iba y a toda velocidad. Bajó las escaleras principales sin plantearse si la podían ver o no, e intentó abrir la puerta, por supuesto estaba cerrada. Así que, ciega de dolor se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor. Estaba vacío, ni un alma. Todas las mesas estaban en su sitio y el cielo estrellado le daba un aspecto desolador. Hermione se sentó en un rincón y se tapó la cara con las manos, estallando en llanto. Los sollozos la sacudían todo el cuerpo y no podía parar de llorar. De pronto, oyó unos pasos, y notó como unas cálidas manos la abrazaban, levantó el rostro y vio los amables ojos de Lupin ofreciéndola consuelo:

"Vamos preciosa, no pasa nada, sea lo que sea no será tan malo"

Hermione se refugió en los brazos de lobo durante mucho rato, soltando, con el llanto, todas las emociones que había reprimido durante tanto tiempo. Estaba enamorada del profesor de pociones, eso estaba claro, pero había intentado ser tan fría con él, como él lo había sido con ella, y había resultado un claro error, porque lo único que había conseguido es que Severus la considerara aún más niña después de lo que había pasado.

Cuando ya pensaba que se le habían acabado las lágrimas y se había recostado un rato en el cómodo pecho de Remus, él le hizo la pregunta pertinente:

"¿quieres contarme qué es lo qué ha pasado?" Ella negó con la cabeza. "Está bien, pero de todas maneras, va a ser mejor que te vayas a la cama, ya es muy tarde".

"Está bien" Se levantaron del suelo, Lupin le tendió la mano a Hermione y pasándole la mano por los hombros se dirigieron hasta la sala común de Gryffindor.

Hermione tuvo que gritarle tres veces a la Señora Gorda la contraseña del día "guisantes con huevos".

"Bien, hasta mañana Remus, gracias por todo, la verdad es que necesitaba desahogarme"

"De nada, ha sido un placer". El ex profesor sonrió y se inclinó sobre la muchacha, besándola con naturalidad en los labios. Hermione anonada, no respondió al beso (un simple pico) pero sonrió y dijo

"Hasta mañana, Remus"

"Hasta mañana Hermione".

Hermione entró en la sala común de Gryffindor y se sentó frente a la chimenea, sin ninguna gana de irse a dormir. ¡Tenía un lío tremendo en la cabeza! Primero se enamoraba de Severus, que la rechazaba, pero ella seguía sintiendo algo por él, y luego Lupin, que la besaba casi sin que se diera cuenta, y la verdad… ¡había sido muy agradable!

Con esos pensamientos, se arrebujó en el sillón y se fue adormilando.

Mientras, en su habitación, Severus volvía a estar tumbado sobre la cama. No se había cubierto con las sábanas, simplemente se había quitado la camisa y se había tendido boca arriba, mirando al techo, sintiéndose la persona más estúpida del mundo.

¿cómo había podido tratarla así? ¿cómo había podido hacerla llorar de esa manera? ¿y si la mandaba otra lechuza para intentar quedar con ella?.

Bueno, mañana sería otro día, y ya intentaría hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas.

El día siguiente…

La noche siguiente…

Nadie había recaído en un pequeño detalle… la luna llena.

Hola, holita, amiguitos!! ¿qué tal este capitulo? ¿les gusto?.

La ración de celos no ha hecho nada más que comenzar.

Se me había ocurrido una idea, haber que les parece, introducir a Draco por ahí, no sé si para liarse con Hermione, celoso por Severus o algo ¿Qué les parece?.

Espero ansiosa.

Besotes

Aura.


	10. 11

El viento agitaba los árboles, haciéndoles balancearse de un lado a otro

El viento agitaba los árboles, haciéndoles balancearse de un lado a otro. Severus se encontraba en su despacho, cuando oyó ruidos en el almacén cercano (donde guardan las pociones). Salió corriendo y vio como una sombra encapuchada corría pasillo arriba, cuando quiso darle alcance ya había desaparecido; se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el almacen. Todo estaba destrozado, las pociones y los frascos estaban volcados, mezclados, pisoteados… en definitiva inservibles. Entre todos ellos uno, estaba roto con mayor saña que los demás: la poción matalobos.

12402475139451394856139458

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó como en un sueño, no llegaba a creerse lo que la había pasado. Remus!, pero cuando se levantó y vio un pequeño sobre a los pies de su cama empezó a creerselo de verdad. La guardó en su bolsillo y decidió leerla luego.

En la sala común se encontró a Harry y a Ron, y juntos por primera vez desde hacía semanas bajaron a desayunar juntos:

"Vaya, dichosos los ojos" Dijo Harry en tono burlón.

"Sí, parece ser que ahora ya no tienes tiempo para nosotros" dijo Ron.

"No se trata de eso, Ron, es que ahora…"

"Sí, sí, lo sé, no somos lo suficientemente importantes para ti… o no podemos ofrecerte…"

En ese momento, las escaleras se movieron, dejando en un tramo a Harry y Hermione en el otro a Ron, que enfurruñado, se alejó de ellos.

"¿Se puede saber que le pasa?"

" Nada, Mione, tienes que comprenderlo, antes pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos y ahora… bueno, dejémoslo en que te vemos simplemente porque vamos a las mismas clases, pero no porque tú nos prestes mucha atención".

"Lo sé Harry, pero tienes que comprender que en estos momentos estoy viviendo una situación un tanto delicada, tú más que nadie tendrías que entender que no es nada fácil para mí".

"lo sé, pero también intenta comprender a Ron, le duele perder a una amiga"

"pero no me ha perdido, simplemente, estoy pero con… digamos intermitencia".

"Ya" asintió Harry "Bueno será mejor que bajemos a desayunar".

La mañana pasó rauda, sin darles tiempo a ninguno de fijarse en otra cosa que no fuera la material. Cuando se dirigían hacia el castillo desde el aula de la profesora Sprout el viento se desató, casi no les dejaba ni andar. Hermione se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la túnica, intentando que su varita no se cayera. De pronto la nota salió volando del bolsillo y se perdió en la lejanía, hasta caer en un charco cercano. Hermione ni siquiera fue consciente de ello, pero Malfoy, sí.

En la nota, garabateado rápidamente solo decía:

_Te espero en mi despacho a las 6._

_Es importante._

_S.S._

Draco tomó el papel, y lo arrugó entre los dedos mientras observaba a la castaña alejarse hacia el castillo.

NO PUEDO UAAAAH, lo siento es que me he atrancado terriblemente, y estoy a ver como salgo de esta. Gracias por su paciencia. Aura.


	11. sangre

Sangre, dolor, ira, carreras, odio, zarpazos, insumisión… y por fin, tras horas entre paredes, tras haber atacado a todo aquel que se había interpuesto en su camino, cuando ya había conseguido huir, herida y jadeante, la luz del sol se había impuesto, y

Sangre, dolor, ira, carreras, odio, zarpazos, insumisión… y por fin, tras horas entre paredes, tras haber atacado a todo aquel que se había interpuesto en su camino, cuando ya había conseguido huir, herida y jadeante, la luz del sol se había impuesto, y se había tumbado exhausta bajo las raíces del sauce boxeador.

La tarde había dado paso a una noche tétrica, en la que luna apenas había asomado su cara cicatrizada.

A pesar de que Snape había intentado rehacer la poción matalobos, no había sido posible, porque necesitaba al menos 3 horas de reposo, y cuando la terminó, Hermione ya se había convertido. Hermione había sido encerrada en una habitación apartada, custodiada por Lupin, al que le quedaba algo de poción, que repartió entre ambos; craso error, porque no sirvió de suficiente para ambos. Al alzarse la luna sobre ellos, ambos se convirtieron con rabia, y juntos, comenzaron a destrozar todo lo que había a su alrededor.


	12. un instante al pasado

VOLVAMOS DURANTE UN INSTANTE AL PASADO: A LA TARDE ANTES DE QUE LA PAREJA SE CONVIRTIERA

VOLVAMOS DURANTE UN INSTANTE AL PASADO: A LA TARDE ANTES DE QUE LA PAREJA SE CONVIRTIERA.

Malfoy se encontraba dando vueltas en su sala común, sin poder fijarse en nada o sentarse en algún sitio; mientras Crabe y Goyle reían estúpidamente mientras probaban a lanzarse encantamientos el uno al otro. La conciencia de Draco (ah, pero tiene?? Pues parece que sí) le carcomía los pensamientos. De pronto, el sonido de las campanadas al otro lado de la sala común le sobresaltó… daban las seis.

Arremetido por un súbito sentido de la responsabilidad se colocó la capa e ignorando las miradas de sus secuaces y las preguntas de Parkinson salió del lugar apresuradamente.

Recorrió los pasillos con un revoltijo de pensamientos bullendo en su mente e incluso un par de veces llegó a dudar y a darse la vuelta para no acudir a la "cita".

Pasaban tres minutos de las seis cuando Malfoy entró en el despacho de Snape. El profesor estaba como su alumno unos minutos antes: dando vueltas cual león enjaulado en la sala.

"¿Malfoy, se puede saber que haces aquí? Estoy esperando a alguien, márchese" el profesor hizo un ademán para que el muchacho abandonara la habitación, pero por supuesto el chico no se movió de su sitio.

"No, profesor, ella no va a venir." El hombre se volvió estupefacto, casi pensando que el rubio no sabía de que hablaba y estaba intentando jugar con él, pero no era así, una determinación que nunca antes había visto se reflejaba en los ojos grisáceos, destellando de ira "Ni siquiera ha leído su nota".

"¿cómo sabes tú…?"

"Se le cayó y ni siquiera la prestó atención, como en todo este tiempo, ¿no es consciente acaso, de que ella no le hace caso, de que no le da lo que quiere? ¿no se da cuenta de que podría dárselo otra persona?"

"Muchacho, no sabes de lo que estás hablando" contesto amenazadoramente Snape.

"Vamos Severus, sabes que lo sé, sé cómo la miras, cómo la hablas, cómo dejas de lado cualquier cosa que no sea ella, como ignoras a cualquier persona que no sea ella". La voz de Malfoy se fue debilitando hasta caer en un susurro, tenia las manos escondidas entre los pliegues de la capa y de pronto, un rayo de inspiración atravesó la mente de Snape.

"Draco, muéstrame las manos" El alumno, sorprendido, alzó los ojos y vio que el hombre se acercaba peligrosamente hasta la puerta de donde él no se había movido. "HE DICHO QUE ME MUESTRES LAS MANOS"

Temblorosamente, sabiendo que había sido pillado en una falta, Draco alzó las palmas de las manos, con un movimiento brusco, pero hábil, Snape le remangó hasta el codo, y descubrió que ambos brazos estaban vendados, murmuró algo y con un gesto de la varita los vendajes cayeron desmadejados al suelo… cientos de pequeñas astillas de cristal estaban clavadas en la pétrea piel del chico. En diferentes partes la piel se había tornado en colores violáceos, rojos o incluso verdes.

Los ojos de Snape brillaban de cólera:

"¿Por qué?" preguntó escuetamente.

"Por ti. Para volver a ser tu mano derecha, porque ella es un gryffindor, porque… (respuesta alternativa, solo para aquellos que la deseen) ella no te quiere, y yo sí."

"No sabes lo que has hecho, insensato".

QUE TAL?? LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO POR HABERLES ABANDONADO, HE TENIDO MUCHAS PRÁCTICAS Y EXÁMENES PERO CREO QUE MI MUSA HA VUELTO, AL MENOS EN PARTE Y PODRÉ SGUIR, MÁS O MENOS. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

AURA.


	13. casa de los gritos

LO SIENTO LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO… llevo de trabajos y exámenes desde hace tres meses, lo siento mucho, intentare seguir lo antes posible, de momento les dejo este adelanto

LO SIENTO LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO… llevo de trabajos y exámenes desde hace tres meses, lo siento mucho, intentare seguir lo antes posible, de momento les dejo este adelanto.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras los haces de polvo que entraban por la ventana se derramaban sobre su cuerpo; a su lado, tumbado sobre un costado y respirando superficialmente estaba Remus Lupin, con la ropa rasgada y rota. Se volvió en sueños hacia ella, y Hermione pudo comprobar con un sobresalto que también tenía un par de arañazos graves en la cara. Acercó cuidadosamente una mano hacia el rostro del ex profesor que se removió y repentinamente, se incorporó agresivamente y la tomó de la muñeca.

Hermione se echó hacia atrás, asustada "Me haces daño Remus". Susurró.

"Lo siento" El lobo la sonrió torpemente y se levantó.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó la muchacha.

"en la casa de los gritos. No se me ocurrió otro lugar tras la transformación".

Hermione asintió y se levantó con cuidado, sus ropas también estaban rasgadas y tenía la cara sucia y los músculos rígidos. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación mientras hablaba con Remus, al posar la mano en el pomo observó durante un instante el rincón de la habitación, soltó un grito ahogado y una arcada subió por su garganta, haciéndola vomitar. Frente a ella, en el suelo, un par conejo despellejado, y mordisqueados repletos de moscas por encima.

"Vaya, lo siento, no recuerdo haberlos dejado ahí."

"tú, ¿te has comido eso?... y ¿yo?"

"no, no, ni tú ni yo, fue Sirius, cuando estuvo residiendo por un tiempo aquí, solía dejar la comida por el medio y yo solía recogerla, pero no encontraba toda, parece ser que olvidé eso…- se acercó y cogió un conejo de una oreja, lo que hizo que Hermione tuviera otra arcada pero se contuvo- la verdad es que está bastante podrido así que tranquila, tú no has comido esta carne" Lupin sonrió levemente.

Unos minutos después, Hermione y Remus estaban sentados uno frente a otro en el suelo de otra habitación, preferiblemente limpia de conejos y de vómitos.

"quiero saber cosas, Remus, quiero saber que va a pasar, como me voy a convertir, cuantas veces, que voy a buscar, si es posible controlarlo…"

Y aquí pido opinión del público para saber que os parece esto:

"vale, vale, vale, las preguntas de una en una… veamos, al principio te convertirás pero no perderás del todo tu forma humana, las cosas que te hayan contado probablemente sean erroneas; simplemente querrás comer… carne o sangre, se dispararán tus instintos más primarios: la caza, la lucha, y… otros…" dijo el profesor repentinamente tímido.

"otros, ¿cómo cuales?" preguntó ella inocentemente.

"cómo, el sexual, por ejemplo" Los colores subieron al rostro de Remus y Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa, al volver a verle como siempre.

"bien, continua, ese no es muy importante"

"Yo que tú no lo despreciaría porque puede conseguir que hagas cosas que verdaderamente no quieres… y por supuesto, matar." Hermione se tornó seria y se llevó una mano al rostro "de momento, te convertirás únicamente durante la noche de luna llena, cuanto más tiempo lleves en esto, más tiempo podrás convertirte e incluso podrás hacerlo a placer"

"no creo que sea ningún placer, la verdad". Contestó ella escuetamente.

"no no lo es"

"¿y la última pregunta? ¿hay alguna solución?".Remus inclinó la cabeza con pesar. "no la hay ¿no?" preguntó la muchacha.

"Sí, hay una, pero…"

"Pero ¿qué?" preguntó Hermione.

"pero es muy peligrosa, puede matarte Hermione, en vez de sanarte".

"Bien, de momento, solo cuéntamela".

1023460123464736873673673867368736873

Mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy daba vueltas en la cama sin poder olvidar el rostro de su profesor al reprenderle. Dio una vuelta más enredando las sábanas y se levantó. Apartó las sábanas de sus piernas y se acercó hasta la ventana, el sol comenzaba a salir, reflejándose en el lago. El mismo amanecer que estaba observando el profesor Snape, pero no asomado a la ventana, sino hablando con el director Dumbledore, intentando localizar a Hermione Granger y Remus Lupin.

Chanáaan. Espero opiniones y tomatazos. Grace, Aura.


	14. idea

La idea

La idea.

Bien, la idea para continuar es la siguiente, veamos que opinais al respecto y si no os gusta, siempre puedo intentar otra cosa.

Ya que estamos en el mundo de la magia, aprovechémonos de ello, y vamos a intentar que Hermione se deshaga de su maldición de alguna manera:

Opción A.

Una gran inyección de poción matalobos para quitarse de encima esa bestia.

Opción B.

Una poción o algo semejante para la que tenga que embarcarse en una aventura, por ejemplo, una poción que necesite algun ingrediente que solo crezca en un lugar determinado de Inglaterra.

Opción C.

Recurrir a los maravillosos, pero peligrosos atractivos de las joyas y/o artículos semejantes. Collares perdidos que pertenecieron a antepasados y tienen maldiciones o bendiciones en este caso, para curar maleficios.

Opción D.

Dejar a Hermione tal y como está, y que se olvide de Severus y se quede con Lupin. (esta opción no me gusta demasiado la verdad).

Pues eso es todo. Votad y sereis escuchados.

Muchos besos y gracias por adelantado.

Aura.


	15. recuento

Recuento

Recuento.

El recuento ha sido el siguiente: ha habido un par de votos para la versión A, y otros para la versión D, pero en su mayoría, han ganado las versiones B Y C. por lo tanto, vamos a probar a ver si soy capaz de hacer una remezcla de todo esto. Gracias por vuestra colaboración y ahora: A LEER.

Hermione se arrebujó en el polvoriento sofá mientras escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones de Remus.

"La única esperanza es una piedra. La piedra de la Luna" Murmuró Remus.

"¿una piedra, y qué dificultad tiene encontrar una piedra?"

"Me sorprendes Hermione, tú que siempre eres tan avispada, que no seas capaz de ver lo importante y difícil que es esto. Para empezar, la piedra no está en Inglaterra."

"¿Y dónde está?"

"Si he de serte sincero, no lo sé a ciencia cierta. La última vez que intente encontrarla, yo era bastante más joven y tenía un par de compañeros de aventuras que me acompañaron hasta donde les fue posible". Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en el rostro de Lupin, al recordar a James y a Sirius.

"¿y la encontraste?"

"sí" afirmó el maestro. "pero nos la robaron y nos… dejémoslo en que nos amenazaron seriamente, así que, a pesar de que lo intentamos, nunca más volvimos a verla. Por lo que sé, es una piedra mágica que ha ido corriendo de familia en familia, de país en país, siempre protegida por magos muy poderosos, y cambiando de forma".

"¿cambiando de forma?"

"sí, es una piedra llamativa, por lo tanto la han ido hechizando de diversas maneras, para que parezca un diamante, un zafiro, una amatista… siempre oculta tras la máscara más o menos discreta de un anillo, unos pendientes o una corona"

"¿Y por qué está protegida por magos poderosos?"

"Como muchas de las cosas mágicas, Hermione es una piedra muy poderosa, ya que tiene otros efectos además de la cura de los hombres lobo, si cae en unas manos equivocadas… puede ser un desastre, es un piedra poderosa, casi… inmortal".

"Bien, pensemos que hipotéticamente hemos conseguido la piedra" Remus sonrió al ver renacer la mente de su antigua alumna sabihonda "¿qué hemos de hacer al tenerla en nuestro poder?"

"Bien, algo parecido a una poción o un hechizo… No lo sé".

"¿no lo sabes?" se escandalizó la muchacha "¿NO LO SABES?"

"No" negó el profesor "esa parte solo la conoce el experto en la materia, y siempre se negó a dármela". Los ojos de Hermione brillaron un instante al recordarle: Severus Snape.

18956109248561293568'12935861'293568'1239856'12935861'239856'1923586'

El mismo Severus Snape que se encontraba en esos momentos caminando hacia la puerta de entrada del colegio, Dumbledore le había dicho que esperara, que probablemente tras la transformación Lupin trajera de vuelta a Hermione a salvo.

Pero él no había sido capaz de esperar, necesitaba saber de ella, inmediatamente. Levantó la varita para murmurar el hechizo que abría las puertas, cuando estas lo hicieron sin necesidad de hechizos y en la puerta Hermione y Lupin.

Dos minutos más tarde estaban todos en el despacho de Dumbledore; Snape gritaba a Lupin frases, no precisamente muy amables, sobre la inconsciencia de dejar salir a la muchacha convertida y desaparecer durante un día y medio y mientras Remus respondía que él tampoco podía haber hecho demasiado porque estaba convertido en lobo también. Todo esto hasta que Dumbledore puso paz con un simple gesto de la mano y un carraspeo:

"Suficiente, por favor, tomad asiento". Tres sillones aparecieron por arte de magia y Hermione se sentó custodiada por sus profesores. "esta claro que alguien hizo desaparecer la poción matalobos en un momento no muy apropiado" Severus se removió en la silla. "Pero es el momento de crear más y no volver a dejarte salir del castillo en las noches de luna llena Hermione, espero que me comprendas".

"Por supuesto señor" murmuró la muchacha "pero, si se me permite yo tengo otra idea" Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza, instándola a continuar "quiero ir a buscar la piedra de la Luna".

Snape se quedó rígido en la silla y palideció un poco más si cabe.

"La… piedra de la luna, ¿le has hablado de la piedra de la luna!? ¿estás loco?? ¿sabes el peligro que implica esa piedra??" el profesor de pociones gritaba, de nuevo, a Lupin por encima de Hermione, quien decidamente le miró y le puso el dedo índice en los labios, Severus completamente sorprendido por el contacto con la muchacha calló instantáneamente.

"Sí, me lo ha contado y sí, se cuales son sus peligros pero de todos modos quiero ir a buscarla y salir de esta especie de maldición lobo- vampirica en la que he caído; Profesor Dumbledore, ¿usted sabe dónde está la piedra, o dónde empezar a buscarla?".

"La última vez que supe de ella, era un maravilloso anillo de pedida en la tradición de la familia Rowling".

"¿Esa familia reside en Inglaterra?" preguntó Lupin.

"Sí, claro" contestó Dumbledore.

"Pues entonces, creo que tendré que hacerles una visita" Dijo Hermione sonriente.

"Tendremos" subrayó Remus, Dumbledore miró a Snape, en una muda pregunta, y él se llevó la mano a la frente, en un gesto de resignación, y tras esto asintió. Dumbledore abrió las manos y con una sonrisa de ánimo dijo:

"en marcha pues".


	16. barrio muggle

Los tres hombres y la muchacha se encontraban en un barrio muggle, en una calle oscura, iluminada solo por las luces lejanas de un par de bombillas que se filtraban por las ventanas de las casas

Los tres hombres y la muchacha se encontraban en un barrio muggle, en una calle oscura, iluminada solo por las luces lejanas de un par de bombillas que se filtraban por las ventanas de las casas.

"¿estas seguro de que vive aquí?" preguntó Hermione insegura arrebujándose en su casa. Una mano fuerte se apoyó en su hombro y ella se volvió al instante, para su sorpresa, Severus Snape la miraba:

"no todo es lo que parece, parece mentira que no lo hayas aprendido después de tanto tiempo en el mundo mágico".

"Por supuesto" dijo Hermione mientras pensaba "el señor Gélido- Snape ha vuelto".

Dumbledore encabezaba la marcha, con la varita en mano, cosa que hacía desconfiar a Hermione; Lupin y ella iban tras el Director y Snape cerraba la marcha. De pronto, Albus se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor algo desconcertado, hasta que de pronto sonrió y dijo: "ah, ahí estabas" se acercó a un buzón destartalado de una de las viviendas y sacando la varita murmuró unas palabras muy conocidas para la muchacha: Alohomora. Los tres acompañantes se acercaron al mago y cruzaron la pequeña y estropeada verja; Hermione miró de nuevo el edificio y sus sorprendidos ojos observaron, como una mansión de cuatro pisos, se levantaba en lo que antes era una destartalada chabola. Albus la guiñó un ojo y juntos recorrieron los metros que les separaban de la puerta. Sobre la misma un pequeño llamador con forma de cabeza humana, en el momento en que Dumbledore posó sobre él su mano, este le pegó un mordisco, haciendo que el profesor soltara un grito:

"se puede saber quien es usted y quien le autoriza a poner su manaza sobre mi rostro, señor" el tono era desagradable y orgulloso y a Hermione la recordaba un poco a Kreacher; todo esto hasta que Albus dijo su nombre y apellido, en ese instante la puerta se abrió mientras el llamador se deshacia en disculpas con el mago.

"pase, oh perdón señor, no sabía quién era usted, por favor, perdóneme, no se lo diga a mi ama, oh por Merlín señor, no se lo diga". El mago le tranquilizó dándole unos pequeños toquecitos en la cabeza.

"no te preocupes pequeño, no diré nada".

Un elfo doméstico, ataviado con un trajecito extraño, les recibió:

"Buenas noches señores y señorita, puedo ayudarles en algo".

"Sí, por favor, querríamos hablar con la señora Rowling". El elfo asintió, les hizo pasar a una amplia sala y después desapareció tras dar una excusa.

Los cuatro se encontraban en una sala amplia y luminosa, por los altos ventanales entraba con claridad la luz de la luna. Cada uno de ellos se dirigió hacia un lugar distinto: Dumbledore se sentó en un alto sillón que daba hacia la puerta; Lupin se dirigió hacia las estanterías llenas de libros para echar un vistazo; Snape hacia una de las ventanas y Granger se desplomó sobre otro sillón. Dumbledore la miró un instante y después se volvió hacia la puerta. Hermione rodó la mirada por toda la habitación hasta llegar a la espalda de Snape. El profesor quedaba de perfil para la muchacha, que le observó paseándose por su cuerpo con la tranquilidad impune del que sabe que no es observado. Detalló su rostro, pasando por su nariz y deteniéndose un instante en sus labios: apenas sin darse cuenta abrió los suyos y en ese momento el profesor se volvió y la observó extrañado mientras ella enrojecía.

El momento fue salvado por que en ese momento entró en la habitación; era bella: alta y rubia, vestía con una túnica sencilla hasta los pies, verde a juego con sus ojos.

"Joanne" Dumbledore se levantó del sillón y abrió los brazos para acoger en ellos a la mujer que le abrazó con una sonrisa.

"Albus, que placer tan inesperado tenerte aquí". Después de las presentaciones oportunas y de pedir algo de beber y cenar para los invitados, la anfitriona, amable y encantadora como pocas, se recostó en el sillón con una copa en la mano y miró al mago a los ojos, como si el resto de invitados no existiera:

"Y bien querido Albus, dime, ¿qué es lo que te trae hasta mí de nuevo?".

"Querida, que bien me conoces"

"Mejor que nadie, y lo sabes bien, basta de halagos y dímelo ya".

"Veras, vengo porque quiero saber si aún esta en tu poder el anillo que porta la Piedra de la Luna" La sonrisa de la anfitriona se desvaneció en su rostro.

"¿por qué quieres saberlo?". En ese momento Hermione intervino sin poder callarse más.

"Por que yo lo necesito, señora Rowling. Hace un par de semanas que fui mordida por un hombre lobo. Lo necesito para volver a la normalidad." Joanne la estudió con tranquilidad, y después miró a sus acompañantes como si fuera la primera que los viera. "Usted es la única que puede ayudarme" continuó la muchacha. La mujer negó con la cabeza duramente.

"No querida, yo ya no puedo ayudarte. Esa piedra ya no está conmigo; desde hace mucho años". La desesperanza se apoderó de nuevo de Hermione que enterró la cara en las manos, pero de pronto, volvió a alzar la cabeza y la miró:

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está ahora?".

"Querida, si pudiera decírtelo con seguridad te aseguro que lo haría. Todo lo que puedo hacer es contarte una historia".

"Hágalo".

"Hace unos cuantos años, mi hijo mayor se enamoró de una muchacha, tan profundamente que decidió que se casaría con ella, fuera cual fuese el precio. Hasta ahí, todo fue normal. Mi hijo, mago por supuesto, hizo todo tipo de trucos y regalos a la maravillosa muchacha, pero ella le ignoraba con una deliberación que llevaba a mi hijo a rayar en la desesperación. Una noche, en la que mi marido y yo dábamos una fiesta; por un error de vanidad, permití que mi hija se pusiera el anillo de la luna; la dejé en la habitación mientras bajaba a atender a los invitados y en ese momento mi hijo entró en la misma y le arrebató a su hermana el anillo, tras lanzarla un hechizo paralizador. Después salió corriendo y le regalo el anillo a la muchacha de la que estaba enamorado. Como terminó esa historia es algo que no viene al cuento, lo único que puedo decirles es que la muchacha desapareció con el anillo rumbo hacia Italia o al menos eso me contaron."

"¿Y no hicieron nada por encontrarla?" murmuró la voz de Snape que tan profunda y rota como estaba sobresaltó a Hermione que había olvidado que le tenía al lado.

"Por supuesto señor, me ofende que lo dude. La buscamos hasta la saciedad, pero, era una buena maga y desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Todos sabemos que un buen mago cuando quiere esconderse bien sabe como".

Después de la revelación, los invitados se levantaron y salieron por la puerta, mientras Albus le agradecía a Joanne su amabilidad y el llamador se deshacía en halagos hacia el mago. Mientras salían por la puerta y volvían a la calle muggle, las palabras de la mujer resonaban en la mente de los cuatro _"Todos sabemos que un buen mago cuando quiere esconderse bien sabe como" _ Snape, de nuevo, rompió el silencio, diciendo lo que todos pensaban en ese momento:

"También sabemos todo, que cuando un buen mago busca, sabe bien como encontrar".

"Cierto, Severus, cierto" murmuró Dumbledore.

"Entonces, ¿van a acompañarme a Italia?"

Los tres hombres se volvieron y vieron una determinación en los ojos de la muchachita que pocas veces habían visto antes. Una carcajada de Lupin rompió la tensión:

"Vaya niña, como se nota que eres una Gryffindor. Por supuesto que te acompañaremos"

Y tras abrazarla de un hombro continuaron de camino a Hogwarts.

OPINIONES OPINIONES.

Aura.


	17. aeropuerto

Aeropuerto

Aeropuerto.

Los cuatro caminaban por el aeropuerto empujando un carrito lleno de maletas; después de una larga discusión habían decidido que el mejor método para viajar desde Inglaterra a Italia era un medio de transporte muggle. Lo cual implicaba que los cuatro magos debían ir vestidos como tal (muchas protestas por parte de Severus claro), a Hermione por supuesto, no la había importado y caminaba tranquila, vestida con unos vaqueros y un abrigo largo; a su lado iba Remus, con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca, al lado del mago, iba Dumbledore, vestido con un traje de rayas y habiendo convertido su varita en un bastón, parecía un verdadero lord inglés. Un sencillo hechizo había hecho, aparentemente, desaparecer su larga barba. Al lado de Dumbledore se encontraba Snape, invariablemente de negro, lo único que variaba en su vestimenta es que había desaparecido la túnica, y solo llevaba una camisa y unos pantalones.

Tomaron el avión y tras unas cuantas horas de vuelo llegaron a Italia: Roma les abría sus puertas.

Acudieron a un hotel, esta vez de la zona mágica llamado il mago felice. Mientras cada uno de los viajantes empleaba unos minutos instalándose en su habitación, Dumbledore salió a hacer unas consultas. Tras un par de horas, se reunieron todos en la suite de Dumbledore.

"Las últimas noticias que tengo es que la mujer se perdió cerca de la iglesia de Santa Maria in Cosmedin"

Los magos salieron en busca de la pequeña iglesia y en cuestión de minutos llegaron a donde se encontraba. Una fila de feligreses y turistas rodeaba toda la calle. Decepcionados, los protagonistas decidieron volver cuando… digamos hubiera menos gente.

La luna iluminaba la pequeña iglesia de estilo griego cuando los ingleses decidieron acercarse al lugar. Con un sencillo hechizo pasaron a través de la reja que les separaba del interior y entraron en la iglesia: era sencilla una nave central con otras dos anejas, separadas por pilastras. Recorrieron toda la iglesia sin saber que buscar. De pronto se oyó un ruido en el exterior, solo Hermione lo captó. Lentamente la muchacha se deslizó como sombra hasta el lugar donde lo había escuchado. Alguien se encontraba en la puerta, se acercaba hasta la pared, miró hacia los lados y algo brilló en su dedo índice: ámbar. Hermione se volvió un instante para avisar a los demás, mientras escuchaba unas palabras "voglio pasare" y… puff… cuando se volvió a girar el desconocido se había desaparecido.

Los otros tres salieron con cuidado al lugar donde se había desvanecido el desconocido mientras Hermione intentaba explicarse una y otra vez, entonces cayeron en la cuenta de que había algo en lo que no se había fijado antes: la boca Della verité.

"Claro" susurró Hermione "como no me di cuenta antes".

"¿qué ocurre Hermione?" preguntó Lupin. La muchacha se volvió y les ofreció una pequeña explicación.

"Esta escultura, es la boca della verité, o boca de la verdad, proviene aproximadamente del siglo I, no se sabía muy bien si era una cloaca o parte de una fuente; pero durante muchos años se juzgo a los pecadores o los acusados de mentirosos con esta máscara de mármol, aquel que pensaban que mentía tenía que meter la mano por el orificio de la boca, si la sacaba intacta, había dicho la verdad, si no lo hacía… había mentido".

"Y si no es mucho preguntar señorita Granger" inquirió Snape "¿qué tiene esto que ver con lo que nos ha contado del hombre desconocido aquí?"

"Ese hombre llevaba un anillo brillante en el dedo, podría ser la piedra de la luna"

"O podría ser una baratija o una herencia familiar, por Merlín Hermione, ¿qué pasa contigo?" la muchacha sorprendida por el tono le miró, el profesor de pociones le devolvió una gélida mirada.

"Al menos podríamos buscar en el lugar donde ella dice y así descartar que sea una pista falsa" defendió Lupin.

"Esta bien, vamos allá" dijo Dumbledore, tomó su varita para hacer un hechizo pero Hermione le detuvo.

"Hay otra forma de pasar, la boca Della verité no estuvo siempre aquí, antes estaba en una plaza para ella, la trasladaron aquí en 1632"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver, Hermione, querida?" preguntó amablemente Dumbledore que ya empezaba a perder la paciencia.

"Que la parte de atrás está hueca, solo hace falta posar la mano y decir las palabras mágicas"

La chica se acercó a la boca, suspiró y la introdujo por el agujero, después dijo alto y claro "Voglio pasare". Una niebla verdosa la envolvió y en unos segundos se transportó. A los pocos instantes se hallaba rodeada por sus tres acompañantes masculinos ante algo que les dejó impactados: Roma tenía su propia ciudad bajo tierra.

Una impresionante urbe se abría a los pies de los magos, por supuesto mágica, las tiendas de magia estaban abiertas, los murciélagos y las lechuzas ululaban y volaban de aquí para allá. Se mezclaban los locales de música, con los antros donde se vendía desde ancas de rana a dientes de dragón.

Hermione, Snape, Lupin y Dumbledore bajaron las escaleras que les separaban de ese lugar y caminaron por la calle principal del lugar, un par de mujeres se insinuaron a Lupin y Snape, pero en general el ambiente era distendido, de fiesta.

De pronto, en medio de la calle, al lado de un puesto de lo que parecían trozos de animal frescos, Hermione alcanzó a ver al desconocido. Llevaba una capa color púrpura, y el pelo largo y canoso sujeto en una trenza. Miraba continuamente hacia atrás, pero no alcanzó a ver que la muchacha le observaba.

Caminó entre la multitud alejándose del puesto, mientras los magos le seguían con discreción, parándose en algún que otro puesto para disimular. Se habían ido dispersando, cuando de pronto, se introdujo en un bar.

Dumbledore y Lupin le siguieron dentro mientras Snape y Hermione se quedaban fuera mirando por las sucias ventanas empañadas de vaho y roña. Ninguno de los dos se miraba, y Snape hizo un amago de empezar conversación cuando Lupin y Dumbledore salieron corriendo del antro.

"Vamos, vamos, vamos" gritó Lupin haciéndoles salir a toda velocidad. Volvieron a recorrer las calles que habían recorrido con anterioridad, pero esta vez corriendo y saltando por encima de los puestos, ya que habían intentado desaparecerse y no era posible; a los pocos segundos, una panda de entre 5 y 7 matones salía del local detrás de ellos; Dumbledore fue el primero en desaparecer por un de las callejuelas, animándoles a salir de allí lo antes posible, dos hombres torcieron la calle tras él. Severus y Hermione corrían casi a la par, el mago tiró de ella para meterla en un callejón que recorrieron en segundos, no había lugar para esconderse, excepto una puerta pequeña y rota; Remus, rezagado, intentó que tres hombres que quedaban los hombres le siguieran a él y pasaran por delante de la pareja anterior sin reparar en ellos, pero uno de los hombres, dejó de seguirle a él y se metió por el callejón. Snape se deslizó por la puerta y Hermione entró tras él. Apenas un pequeño cuarto de 5 metros de diámetro les dejaba espacio para separarse el uno del otro. Oyeron los pasos del desconocido por el callejón y como volvían a pasar, sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron.

"¿Crees que se ha ido?" preguntó Hermione, observó durante unos instante a Severus, a escasos centímetros de ella y de nuevo un nudo en su garganta volvió a formarse, pero un golpe en la puerta la garantizó que no, no se había marchado e iba a hacer todo lo posible por entrar en ese cuartucho. Un golpe más hizo que ambos salieran despedidos contra la pared contraria, lo que hizo que un cable con una pequeña bombilla saltara del techo hasta quedar a su altura.

"Es un traslador" dijo Severus "agárrate a él, Hermione". La muchacha alargó la mano y en el momento en que puso su mano en el mismo, la puerta saltó en pedazos y una mano más se agarró a la bombilla.

Hermione giró en una espiral y aterrizó sobre algo esponjoso pero húmedo. Cuando se incorporó fue consciente de que se encontraba en la Fontana de Trevi, repleta de turistas, aunque la medianoche ya había pasado hace rato, que para su sorpresa no parecían verla . Severus se acercó a ella, mojado de pies a cabeza, caminando por la fuente.

"¿estás bien?" preguntó.

"sí, ¿y nuestro acompañante de última hora?"

"convertido en una bonita estatua que añadirá belleza a la fontana, al menos durante unas cuantas horas, suficientes para que hayamos salido de aquí y ese per… quiero decir, y Lupin no explique que es lo que ha pasado".

Horas después se encontraban de nuevo en la habitación de Dumbledore que ya les había explicado lo ocurrido: habían robado el anillo a su propietario, y habían intentado defenderse mediante magia, pero eso no había sido posible, ya que la ciudad, por muy mágica que fuera, había reducido las zonas en las que hacer magia a unos lugares muy concretos, para poder evitar las peleas. Por eso mismo, habían tenido que salir corriendo.

"Y por eso mismo, hemos de salir corriendo de Roma, cuanto antes mejor".

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO SERÁ EMOCIONANTE, OS LO RECOMIENDO PORQUE COMENZARÁ LA ACCIÓN!!


	18. breve pero intenso

Breve pero intenso

Breve pero intenso.

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, faltaban un par de horas para que tuvieran que llegar hasta el aeropuerto, de nuevo, vuelta a Hogwarts; ella miraba con atención el anillo: le habían depositado en una caja negra, forrada por dentro para que no se deteriorara por nada del mundo. Dio un par de vueltas al objeto en la palma de su mano, sopesándolo. Apenas si pesaba y sin embargo allí estaba la clave para su futuro; ya tenía la piedra, lo único que faltaba era la perspicacia de Severus para terminar ese hechizo o poción o lo que fuese y sería libre.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, la puerta se abrió y apareció Severus Snape. Hermione sobresaltada cerró el estuche con la joya de repente.

"Severus, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó la chica sorprendida.

"Nada… en realidad, solo venía a verte… a preguntarte si necesitas ayuda… con la maleta" Hermione percibió que el profesor de pociones estaba demasiado titubeante para lo que era habitual en él, pero lo atribuyó al nerviosismo por volar en avión.

"No, mi maleta esta bien gracias" Hermione se volvió, decidida, dándole la espalda al profesor. Oyó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, pero en vez de seguirle el silencio, unos pasos se acercaron hasta ella. Cuando se volvió, se encontró a Severus Snape apenas a unos centímetros de distancia. Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en el rostro del mago:

"Nunca se me ha dado bien poner excusas" Sin más, sin dejar a Hermione contestar o alegar algo al respecto se inclinó hacia ella y cogiéndola el rostro acarició sus labios con los suyos. Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, ¡no podía creerlo! Tuvieron que pasar unos instantes hasta que reaccionó y, cerrando los ojos, le devolvió el beso. Severus retiró la mano del rostro de Hermione llevando sus manos hasta su cintura, alzándola hasta sentarla sobre el tocador. La espalda de Hermione, que solo llevaba una camiseta fina se presionaba contra la fría superficie del cristal del espejo, contrastando así con el calor que sentía en su interior. Severus abandonó la boca de la muchacha y bajó hasta su cuello, besándole y agitando la respiración de Hermione. Volvió a su boca con renovadas ansias, mientras ella acariciaba su blanco cuello con los dedos.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y ambos rompieron el beso. Hermione soltó un pequeño grito de angustia, en la puerta se encontraba Severus Snape. Hermione movió la cabeza mirando a uno y a otro alternativamente. Uno en la puerta que, por supuesto, ya había desenfundado su varita y otro entre las piernas de Hermione con la respiración agitada.

"¿qué esta pasando aquí?" preguntaron Hermione y el Severus de la puerta a la vez.

"¿porqué hay dos…?" preguntó esta vez solo Hermione, desconcertada. El profesor ante ella se inclinó hacia su oído y la susurró:

"Yo soy el verdadero Severus" Hermione volvió los ojos hacia el profesor que se encontraba en la puerta, y después observó los oscuros ojos del profesor que tenía delante. Eran exactamente iguales. La muchacha sacudió la cabeza sorprendida. No comprendía nada. De pronto una idea se pasó por su cabeza. Cogió el brazo izquierdo del hombre que tenía ante sí y con cuidado, pero rapidez, levantó la manga izquierda de su camisa… nada. Instantáneamente, soltó sus piernas, colocadas alrededor de la cintura de él y le propinó un empujón acompañado por una patada en el estómago, mientras Severus le lanzaba un hechizo, que fallaba por un milímetro.

El falso Severus se incorporó como pudo, y se desapareció, mientras Hermione encontraba su varita y le lanzaba otro hechizo.

Hermione se volvió automáticamente hacia la mesa del tocador y abrió la caja negra que contenía el anillo: la joya reposaba tranquila sobre la negra tela. La muchacha soltó un suspiro de alivio y tomando la caja se acercó al profesor.

"Muestrame tu brazo izquierdo". Severus sin hacer ningún reproche, por primera vez en todo el viaje, alzó la manga de su camisa negra, mostrando la serpiente y la calavera, la chica asintió, y le dio la caja.

"Creo que tú la guardarás mejor".

El incidente por supuesto, no quedó en secreto y a los pocos minutos Lupin y Dumbledore ya estaban al corriente, después de recibir la consecuente bronca, Hermione volvió a su habitación para cargar la maleta:

"No puedo entenderlo, como es tan tonta como para dejarse engañar así" le preguntaba Snape a Dumbledore.

"pues es bastante obvio Severus. Porque está enamorada de ti, y ese mago hizo un cupiditas desideratio. El hechizo en el que ves en la otra persona…"

"A aquella que más deseas" Terminó Severus sorprendido.

Horas más tarde, en el avión de vuelta a casa, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en su metedura de pata, más en eso incluso, que en que solo la faltaban apenas dos semanas para la siguiente luna llena.


	19. Paolo

Sorry por el tiempo que tarde.

En Howgarts nada había cambiado. Las clase continuaban igual y la rutina seguía siendo la misma. Horas después de que hubieran vuelto; los cuatro volvieron a reunirse en el despacho de Dumbledore.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó ansiosa la muchacha, apartándose un rizo rebelde de la cara. "¿Es la piedra de la Luna?".

Dumbledore se ajustó sus gafas de media luna a los ojos y entrelazó los dedos con seriedad:

"Hay una buena noticia, y una mala noticia". Hermione asintió, expectante.

"La buena" dijo el mago "es que esta sí es la piedra de la luna". El alborozo que sintió Hermione recorrió todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar que una sincera sonrisa aflorara.

"¿Y la mala?. Si esa es la piedra, no podrá ser TAN mala" comentó Lupin, remarcando el tan.

"Pues verás querida, la parte negativa de este asunto, es que esta piedra, es, únicamente, un fragmento de la piedra de la luna".

Hermione palideció y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, tan pronto como antes.

"¿Cómo que es un fragmento?, ¡ES SOLO UN TROZO? ¿y en cuántos pedazos está partida esa cosa?".

"Verás Hermione" contestó Dumbledore intentando tranquilizar a la muchacha que ahora excitada se removía en la silla como una serpiente. "Cuando volvimos de Italia me puse en contacto con un amigo, que quizá podría haber localizado a esa muchacha de la que nos habló Joanne…" Lupin le interrumpió.

"¿Podría haber localizado a esa ladrona, y hace la llamada cuando volvemos? Discúlpame Albus, pero no comprendo nada".

"Si me dejas terminar la historia, quizá comprendas algo, Remus" contestó el mago con un tono más duro del que pretendía. "Bien, como iba diciendo, mi amigo, Publio Marco Paolo me ha contado que él era bastante afín a esta familia, es decir, que la conocía bastante bien, y… bueno, quizá sea mejor que os lo muestre él mismo".

En ese momento, sonaron tres golpes en la puerta, y un momento después de que Dumbledore dijera adelante, un hombre entró en la estancia. Tendría unos cuarenta años, el pelo era castaño, de un tono casi pelirrojo; y tenía unos extraños ojos; casi de todos los colores.

Sonrío a los tres hombres e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante una asombrada Hermione.

"Es un placer" añadió tras las presentaciones, tenía una voz tranquila y relajante de barítono, y un ligero acento musical al hablar inglés.

Después de una breve conversación; Paolo, como se hacía llamar por sus amigos; se acercó al pensadero de Dumbledore y con su varita sacó uno de sus pensamientos.

Segundos después, Severus, Lupin y Hermione se inclinaban sobre el mismo, para ver…

…

…

…

…

Un jardín lleno de árboles frescos y hierba verde; atardecía y allí, de pie mirando el horizonte se encontraba un muchacho; de pronto, entró en escena una mujer; bella como pocas, que se lanzó a los brazos del desconocido.

Cuando se volvió, los tres observadores pudieron ver que se trataba de un Paolo mucho más joven.

En ese instante la mujer le susurró:

"Lo tengo Paolo, he conseguido la piedra; podremos curarte, ahora que la he conseguido". Los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron de alegría y estrechó entre sus brazos a la mujer, que acto seguido le mostró su mano; un precioso anillo de compromiso brillaba en su mano derecha.

La niebla que les envolvía a los tres se hizo más oscura, y Hermione se sobresaltó, pero sintió la poderosa mano de Severus sobre su hombro, que tranquilizó un poco su espíritu; al menos no se encontraba allí sola.

De nuevo, la niebla desapareció, esta vez habían cambiado de lugar; se encontraban en un sitio muy parecido a la taberna italiana que habían visitado en su viaje. Allí, el mismo Paolo que habían visto con anterioridad, hablaba con un hombre extraño, vestido de azul; que se retorcía la barba negra una y otra vez.

"Quiero que realices el conjuro, la pócima o cualquiera que sea esa cosa que tienes que hacer, pero quiero volver a mi estado anterior, volver a ser normal cueste lo que cueste".

"Está bien, pero para ello necesito que me dejes la piedra".

Paolo miró a los lados, y tras cerciorarse de que pasaban desapercibidos le mostró la mano derecha. En ese momento, el recuerdo les expulsó, llevándoles de nuevo al luminoso despacho de Dumbledore.

"¿Qué es lo qué ocurrió?" urgió Snape "¿por qué se acaba ahí el recuerdo?"

"No quiero dar más detalles de lo que ocurrió después, cómo se operó mi transformación, porque ni yo mismo lo recuerdo muy bien; lo único que puedo deciros si buscáis la piedra de la luna es que fue gracias a mí por lo que se esparció en trozos".

Lupin murmuró un insulto entre dientes.

"Lo hice porque pensé que si estaba fragmentada, podría ayudar a más gente. En tu transformación a humano, no es necesario machacar la piedra ni hacer nada semejante, simplemente hay que saber utilizarla; si en vez de una piedra, hubiera cuatro, mucha más gente en el mundo podría salvarse. Por ello, dejé que ese hombre tras curarme, rompiera la piedra, y la esparciera por la tierra".

Hermione hizo un gesto de desesperación, pero apelando a su sentido de la practicidad preguntó:

"Bien, ahora la pregunta es la siguiente ¿una sola de las partes de esta piedra, puede curar la licantropía?". Paolo negó con tristeza.

"Únicamente puede hacerlo por un tiempo, pero para la cura total, se necesitan las tres partes".

"¿Y usted sabe dónde podemos encontrar las dos partes que faltan?" preguntó Snape con voz grave y amenazadora.

Paolo movió la cabeza hacia un lado, y los rizos se extendieron , ocultando un instante su rostro:

"Puedo deciros dónde estuvieron por última vez, al menos que yo sepa".

TARAAAAAAAAN.

Y ahora empieza la parte interactiva.

¿Dónde queréis que viajen el cuarteto de oro?.

¿Más acción entre Severus y Hermione? ¿Entre Draco y Severus? ¿Entre Lupin y Hermione? ¿Entre Lupin y Severus? Kidding… xD

Espero vuestros post.

Aura.


	20. Brujas brujas

Gracias por los reviws!! Me animaron a seguir. Prometo que viajaran a España yuee, pero que te parece que lo hagan en el último fragmento de la historia??; ¿por ejemplo, que termine allí?.

Ahora, a leer. Espero que les guste.

Hermione empujaba tozudamente la maleta, que se había encallado en un socavón en el suelo. De nuevo en el aeropuerto, con Snape maldiciendo por lo bajo; de nuevo con "aspecto" de muggles; de nuevo viajando, esta vez, con un acompañante más; Paolo. Horas después descendían del avión con Lupin algo mareado, en el aeropuerto de Bruselas. Tomaron el autobús, hasta llegar a la estación de tren. La mayoría de la gente les miraba con extrañeza, y Hermione ya no sabía si era porque les oían hablar inglés; o porque Dumbledore había decidido, por el frío, colocarse la capa más llamativa que tenía: azul con pequeñas estrellas que brillaban intermitentemente.

A pesar de todo, Hermione se sentía en su salsa. Después de varios veranos yendo a Francia con sus padres, comprendía el idioma casi perfectamente; aunque su estupefacción fue en aumento, cuando observó como su profesor, con su habitual voz grave y sus modales austeros pidió en un perfecto francés cinco billetes. Cuando el hombre se volvió, ella continuaba observándole con curiosidad; pero al ver fijos en ella sus inquietantes ojos negros, se sonrojó, y tomando su billete se volvió. Mientras caminaba tras ella, Severus pensaba en Italia, y en el cupiditas desideratio… seguía preguntándose, ¿era él la persona que más desea Hermione?.

La bruja por su parte, conocía el hecho de que había sido sometida a un cupiditas, lo que no sabía es lo que pensaría su profesor de eso. Mientras pensaba en eso, Lupin la rodeó protectoramente con los brazos, mientras esperaban en el andén.

Tomaron un tren, que les condujo hasta su último destino en el país; la encantadora ciudad de Brujas. Llena de canales y escondrijos, era el sitio ideal para mezclar magos y muggles, y por supuesto, para esconder algo tan especial, como un fragmento de la piedra de la Luna.

Se instalaron en la casa de un amigo de Paolo. Un pequeño edificio, que como todos los de Brujas tenía los tejados picudos y un aire de lugar recién salido de un cuento; las enredaderas cubrían casi toda la casa, dejando solo espacio para la puerta y las ventanas, que parecían los ojos y la boca de tan singular rostro. Estaba situada por el centro de la ciudad, en un lugar bastante privilegiado, puesto que la parte de delante se encontraba en una callecita curiosa, y la parte de atrás, con un pequeño jardín adornado por un árbol y una cancela (una puerta de barrotes con dos muros al lado) blanca (por supuesto, llena de enredaderas también), daba al canal, de aguas silenciosas.

Mientras los demás deshacían sus maletas, Hermione salió al jardín. Se sentó en una silla, desde la cual, podía ver el río a través de las rejas de la puerta; pero estaba resguardada de miradas indiscretas, por los muros que lo rodeaban. Una barca llena de gente pasó cerca de donde ella se encontraba, pero refugiada como se encontraba ni siquiera se percataron de que estaba allí; de pronto, una voz la sobresaltó.

"¿Qué es lo qué observas con tanta curiosidad?"

"Nada" contestó ella. "Solo pensaba". Un cisne blanco y orgulloso se deslizó río abajo. Severus se sentó a su lado, y hasta la muchacha, llegó su olor; masculino y penetrante; y recordó, sin poder contenerlo, el momento en que los labios de Snape la habían besado, recordó el tacto de sus manos, recordó la sensación de su piel contra la suya… y posteriormente recordó que no era él… que había sido otra persona… y en cierto modo se sintió engañada; le observó. Él miraba el río, y su pelo oscuro recortaba su perfil. Solo llevaba una camisa negra, y unos pantalones del mismo color, y sus manos de dedos finos y largos, pero fuertes, descansaban en su regazo.

Se volvió y se miraron a los ojos unos instantes que se hicieron eternos, las sillas se encontraban tan cerca que podían rozar sus rodillas; Snape se incorporó en la misma y apartó los rizos del rostro de ella:

"Hermione" susurró.

"¿Si?" preguntó ella también en un murmullo, nunca habían dicho su nombre de esa manera. Severus se inclinó hacia ella, y rozó sus labios, solo eso, un roce, pero hizo que una descarga eléctrica se desencadenara en el cuerpo de la muchacha. Él volvió a hacerlo esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, pero sin llegar a ser más que un roce.

"Hermione" repitió "¿soy yo al que más deseas?".

El corazón de la muchacha palpitó a mil por hora y tenía la sensación de que se le iba a salir del pecho, pero de pronto, las dudas llenaron su mente, y en un instante… no estaba segura. Severus vio en sus ojos las dudas y se apartó un poco.

"Hermione" repitió por tercera vez. La muchacha le miró a los ojos y entonces:

"No" se escuchó una voz tras ellos. Ambos se volvieron, Lupin se encontraba ante ellos, desafiante, el viento hacía ondular un poco su cabellera rubia algo larga (tazón más o menos). Severus se levantó y Hermione sentada, observó como los dos hombres se medían en silencio.

"¿Cómo te atreves a entrometerte en una conversación privada?" murmuró Severus con los dientes apretados.

Sin contestación, Lupin sacó la varita, y la agitó en el aire con enfado haciendo que miles de virutas de colores salieran de la misma, consiguiendo con esto dos cosas: la primera que Hermione, asustada, se levantara de un salto y se colocara ante Snape, para, quizás, protegerle de un posible ataque; y la segunda que Dumbledore y Paolo, salieran de la casa, alarmados por el jaleo.

"¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?" preguntó Albus.

"Nada, Albus… yo, solo…" intentó disculparse Lupin, en un tono duro, aunque inconsecuente.

Dumbledore observó la escena: Remus varita en mano, apuntando al otro lado del jardín; donde se encontraban Hermione y Severus, ella ante él, apenas un milímetro separaba sus cuerpos y la mano de Snape descansaba en la cadera de ella. Albus sacudió la cabeza.

"Vamos, Paolo va a enseñarnos el último lugar donde se vio la piedra, si es que deseáis verlo, claro".

Los tres se miraron, Hermione intentando apaciguar a ambos hombres, y asintieron en silencio. Segundos después, salían a la calle por la puerta principal.

Ni siquiera Hermione se imaginaba, cuando Lupin la dijo que sus instintos iban a cambiar, que se fuera a sentir así.

Bon soir!!

Ça va??

Bien, ese el capítulo, ¿qué tal? ¿Os gustó?.

Espero tomatazos o elogios en los reviws.

Por cierto, no sé si ha quedado claro, pero yo a Lupin me le imagino un pelín diferente a como es en las pelis; más guapetón, más interesante.

La casa de esta escena, es el hotel de orangerie, de Brujas, con adaptaciones; por si queréis haceros una idea.

Bien, pues eso es todo.

Besotes.

Aura.


End file.
